The specification relates to augmented reality for providing vehicle lane guidance.
In some environment conditions, it may be difficult for a driver of a vehicle to recognize the lane lines in the road. For example, a heavy snowstorm might obscure the lines altogether. In another example, heavy rain and nighttime conditions may cause water to reflect off the road and obscure the lane lines. In yet another example, road repair rubber may reflect sunlight and make it difficult to recognize the lane lines. In another example, some roads may not include lane lines. As a result, it may be difficult for the driver to drive when the lane lines are difficult to detect.